High Love
by schu-chan
Summary: Crawford, Schuldich, Nagi, Ran, Yohji, Ken and Omi are high school students, AU setting. The pairings: *currently*: SxY, BxK, eventually will be BxRxYxSxK (yes, i'm crazy) and NxO.
1. Chapter 001

_High Love_

by: schu-chan

*thoughts*

|phone conversation|

_//flashback//_

"WAKE UP, YOHJI!" Ken scowled and he quickly pulled off Yohji's blanket. Yohji let out a yelp and fell off of the bed.

"Keeen~! Just let me sleep, pleeeeeaaaaaaase?" Ken gave him a glare. "We have school today, Yotan. Get up and get ready! I'm _not _going to be late because of you again!"

"Then just go without meeeee!" Ken gave him a LOOK and stomped out, saying, "If you're not out her within ten minutes, I'm going to kick your lazy ass!"

Yohji pouted but dragged his body out of the bed and into the bathroom.

_Ten minutes later_...

Ken sat on the sofa in the living room, holding his soccer ball in his hands. Yohji exited his room and headed for the front door. Ken followed until he noticed something...

"YOHJIIII!"

Yohji gave him an innocent look as he said, "Yea?"

"Your school bag! Go get it."

"Datte-"

"NOW." Yohji sighed and went to go get his bag. *Since when has KenKen been so bossy? He used to be so cute... and obedient...* He smirked as he remembered the time when they were 5 and he'd managed to convince Ken to wear his cousin's clothes. His _female _cousin's clothes.

_//"Come ooon, KenKen!"_

_The 5 year old Ken looked into Yohji's eyes said, "But 'Tou-san said that men aren't supposed to wear women's clothes. He said that they'll grow up bad people and that-"_

_Yohji gave him a hug, saying, "Datte, KenKen... I wanna seeee..."_

_Ken sighed but nodded.//_

*That wasn't even convincing... that was just telling him I wanted something and him doing it. He used to go through so much for me... Now all I'm left with is this uncute teenager who's always yelling at me.*

Ken gave him a jab, saying, "Oi, elevator's stopped."

Yohji nodded and exited, heading out. "Have you studied yet, Yotan?"

Yohji stared at Ken. "Studied?"

Now it was Ken's turn to stare at Yohji. "Yohji, I can't believe you! I _ told_ you on Saturday that we had a test today!"

"Test...?"

Ken groaned. "I don't know why I even try!"

"Hey, guys!" They both turned around to see Omi and Nagi running towards them. Ken gave them a weak smile before he trudged on. Omi giggled. Most likely Yohji was giving him another headache about one thing or another.

*Why can't Yohji just... just let it go? It's been 5 fucking years already and I've been with him every step of the way!*

Yohji, Omi, and Nagi walked slightly behind Ken, being careful to stay away from the dark aura currently surrounding Ken. Ken suddenly turned around and gave Yohji a glare. Yohji stumbled back a couple steps in surprise.

"Ken, what'd I do this time?" Ken just turned around silently and stomped away from him. Yohji looked to Omi for answers, but found that Omi was laughing with Nagi.

"Omiiiii!" Omi shook his head. "No can do, Yohji-kun."

Suddenly, Ken came running back and he grabbed Yohji by the arm and began running quickly towards the school. "We're late! Omi, Nagi, you run too!"

Omi and Nagi looked at their watches and were frozen for a second. "My... watch is frozen..."

"So is mine..."

They ran after Yohji and Ken, who were forced to screech to a stop when a car almost ran them over. Ken scowled and flicked the car off before he continued to drag Yohji along.

_Inside the car_...

"Did that kid just flick us off, Cain?"

"Sumimasen, Fujimiya-san... It was because of my reckless driving."

Ran smiled. "It's all right. Let's just get to my new school."

Ken and Yohji arrived approximately 20 seconds after the gate was closed. Ken let out a frustrated cry before he dropped Yohji's arm. Omi and Nagi collapsed behind them. Some of the school representatives grinned from behind the gates at Ken and Yohji, the students who were almost famous for their lateness.

"Hidaka, Kudou, you're late again."

"Crawford!" Yohji glared at Crawford. For some reason, Crawford gave him a bad feeling and he tended to act on his instinct. Ken sighed.

"Gomen-ne, Crawford-kun. I know I said that I'd try to get us here on time last time, but -"

"I don't want your excuses. You all have 5 laps around the yard."

Ken's eyes brightened. *Only 5!*

"Except for Ken Hidaka. You'll have 25."

"Eeeeh?!"

"I know what your soccer team does for conditioning. Five laps wouldn't even be a warmup for you. Get going!" Ken groaned and he threw Crawford a dirty look. Crawford only gave him a cold look and motioned for him to go join his friends who were currently running.

Ken was on half-way on his first lap when he saw the car that had almost run Yohji and him over. To the school representatives's surprise, he ran over and punched the person that got out of the car. Crawford tackled Ken.

Ran was thrown against the car from Ken's punch. "If it wasn't for you and your stupid car, Yohji and I wouldn't have been late! And watch where you drive, you bastard! You almost ran us over!"

Ken then realized something... This person had gotten out of the... passenger's seat. *K'so!*

The driver, Cain, got out of the car and bowed to Ken. "Sumimasen! I was in such a rush that I wasn't paying attention!"

Ran looked at the brunette who was currently being held down by a young man with dark blue hair. Ken patted Crawford, who got up, glaring at Ken.

"We're awfully sorry. We're going to go discipline him now."

Ran shook his head. "No, it's quite all right."

Ken gaped at the redhead before he sighed. "I'm... sorry I punched you. I tend not to think before I act."

Ran nodded before he pulled out his schoolbag from the car. Ken was made to continue running his laps... with an additional 5 laps.

~*~*~*~*~*

When Ken entered the classroom, hot and sweaty, the class was busy staring at their new transfer student, Ran Fujimiya. Ken dumped himself in a chair. He thanked the gods that it was break.

"KenKen, go wash or something... you smell!" Ken grinned evilly before he draped his body over Yohji's. "And I know you love the smell, Yotan!"

"GAH! SOMEONE HELP!" The rest of the class just laughed.

"That's what you get for not appreciating someone like Ken-kun, Yohji!" Yohji threw Schuldich a glare before he managed to pry Ken's arms from his body.

Ken grinned and headed to the new student. He stuck out a hand.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I'm Ken Hidaka."

Ran reached out and shook Ken's hand, saying, "Ran Fujimiya."

Ken grinned and said, "So, where're you from?"

Yohji stared at Ken. Did he not see the cold look in the new transfer student's eyes? The way his body just exuded a wave of coldness and hate?

"Another part of Tokyo."

"Oh, I see. So I guess you don't need any help here, huh? Hey, as an apology for punching you, I'll show you around the school at lunch, ok?"

Ran looked surprised, and he nodded dumbly. Ken smiled at him before he returned to his seat as the teacher came in.

"So, Hidaka-kun, you've decided not to take a bath for a couple days?"

"Senseeeiii!"

The rest of the class laughed as the teacher cracked another joke about Ken. Yohji bristled. It was his job to tease Ken. Ken was _his_, dammit!

~*~*~*~*~*

It was lunch, and Crawford watched from his table as Ken pulled Ran around by the sleeve of his shirt. He saw that Ran said something that made Ken let go quickly, blushing. Crawford glared at the two teens, ignoring the lunch that sat before him.

Across the cafeteria

"You're stretching the fabric."

"Ah! Gomen!" Ken dropped Ran's arm, blushing furiously. They stood there like that for a couple seconds before Ken led Ran to a table.

"Ano... I usually sit here... but you can sit anywhere you like if you don't feel like sitting with me..."

Ran put his tray down and sat silently. Ken put down the two bentos he had in his hand and sat there. Eventually, Yohji and Schuldich made their entrance, kissing, as they usually were. The yaoi fans in the school always waited for the moment Yohji and Schuldich entered the cafeteria. Yohji and Schuldich finally stopped and sat down in front of Ken and Ran. Ken pushed one of his lunches towards Yohji.

"Eat." Yohji grinned and thanked Ken. Ran silently watched as Ken dug into his lunch for a few seconds before he turned to Ran and offered him some.

"I made it so it's not that great but it's better than the cafeteria food." Ran thanked him and had some. "It's... good."

"Really? Thanks! I never get _any _appreciation from the dolt that eats it everyday."

"Hey! Who're you calling dolt!" Schuldich laughed as Yohji glared at Ken. Ken only threw his soccerball at Yohji, who ducked. Ken's eyes widened in horror as it hit someone on the head and proceeded to fly towards the last person in the world he wanted it to fly to. Bradley Crawford. Crawford looked up just as it flew right at him, hitting him in the face. Ken ran over, stuttering apologies. Crawford held his face in his hands, groaning.

"Ite..." Ken let out a panicked shriek.

"Blood! Crawford-kun, you're bleeding! Let me take you to the nurse's office! Oh, Ran, you can finish my bento if you want... Just bring it back to the class after you're done, ne?"

Ken zoomed away, dragging Crawford along by his wrist.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken gently pulled Crawford's glasses away and treated the small cut that was right above his eyebrow. "I'm really sorry, Crawford-kun... I only meant to throw it at Yohji and he ducked..."

Crawford winced as the alcohol pad was gently swept across his wound. Ken blew on it gently and apologized again.

"It's fine. Just slap a bandaid over it."

"Iie. It might get infected or leave a scar. Let me put some Neosporin on, ok?" Crawford nodded reluctantly and allowed Ken to spread some of the gel onto his cut before he gently put a bandaid over it.

"I'm really sorry about it, Crawford-kun... Is there any way that I can make it up to you?"

Crawford stared into the innocent looking face that was watching him with a worried look in his eyes. An evil thought formed in his head.

"Are you free this Saturday, Ken?"

Ken nodded. *Ken...? He never calls me Ken...*

"Then go out on a date with me."

"Eeeh?!"

~*~*~*~*~*

"Wait, so did you agree?!" Ken scowled at Yohji. "What's it got to do with you, Yohji? Go away."

Ken was walking towards the soccer field, having had changed already. Yohji whined to him and Ken shoved him away.

"Will you stop bothering me if I answer you?"

Yohji nodded. "Yes, I agreed. You know I'm bi, Yohji, and you have to admit, Crawford's pretty good looking."

Yohji was left as a piece of solid rock as Ken walked on, snickering.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Yohji slept in and Ken was still in his own apartment. When Yohji woke up, it was noon and he was hungry.

"What...? Holy shit! School! Why didn't Ken wake me up?!" Yohji immediately called Ken.

|K: Moshi Moshi?

Y: Ken, what's going on?!

K: I... I don't feel so well, Yotan... I think I'm sick again...

Y: K'so! I'll be right there!

K: Yotan... didn't you go to school?!

Y: Uh... We'll talk when you get there.

K: No, Yotan! Go to school now, at least! You can make it for your last two classes!

Y: Datte-

K: It's just two more hours, Yotan, I'll be fine. I'm not letting you in unless you go to class!

Y: Datte-|

Yohji scowled at the phone. Ken'd hung up on him before he had a chance to argue with him.

~*~*~*~*~*

Schuldich, Ran and Crawford had all insisted on coming.

Schuldich had clung to his arm, saying, "Come on, Yohji! He's my friend, too!"

Ran had given him a LOOK before saying, "He showed me the school yesterday."

And Crawford... his reason was the one that pissed him off the most. "He's mine."

*He's not yours dammit! He's mine!*

Yohji was about to knock but remembered where Ken left the spare key. He pulled it out from under the potted plant and opened the door. They found Ken lying on the sofa, whimpering.

"Ken!" Yohji rushed forward and picked him up in his arms. He carried him to his room and placed in gently on the bed.

"Yo... tan?"

"Yea, it's me, Ken... It's all right... I'll take good care of you..."

"It... hurts... to breathe..." Ken let out a soft whimper after each word, making Yohji feel as though his heart was in pain.

"Who's good at making tea?" Ran volunteered to do it and left to find the kitchen. Crawford glanced around the apartment. It was obvious that Ken lived alone.

"Why does he live alone?"

"We both live alone. Our families live in Kyoto... He's only here to take care of me."

"Take care of you...?"

"It's personal." Yohji was currently wiping the sweat off of Ken's body with a damp towel. Schuldich watched as Yohji took care of Ken. He grinned. Yohji always claimed that he was just being over-protective of Ken because they were friends... Yohji still hadn't realized that he was in love with Ken. It amused him since he himself was in love with Ken. And Yohji, too, of course.

Ken tried to roll up into a ball but Yohji gently pried his limps apart, "KenKen... come on, don't make this hard for me."

"Datteeeee..."

Schuldich grinned. "It's such a rare sight... Ken whining and Yohji acting mature."

Yohji threw Schuldich a dirty look before he continued to try to make Ken more comfortable.

"Here's the tea."

"Thanks. Come on, Ken... have some tea."

Ken sat up with both Yohji and Schuldich's help. He took a sip of the tea and smiled. "Don't... call parents, k, Yotan?"

Yohji nodded. "Thanks Ken... You're always looking out for me..."

Ken smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he continued to sip the tea. He then realized that Crawford and Ran were there and he looked at them in confusion.

"We were worried." Ken nodded and happily sipped the tea.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken was well by the next week. He promised Crawford to go on a date with him that Friday night, since he hadn't been able to go out with him the Saturday before. Yohji found himself sitting in his room on Friday afternoon, feeling pissed off and jealous and angry. Schuldich lay on the bed, sighing happily in his sleep. Yohji let out an angered groan and began to dress.

"Yohji...?"

"Ah, Schu! I'm going to go out for a little while."

"To go spy on Ken's date."

Yohji froze. "Nani?"

"You're going to go spy on Ken's date. Yohji... why are you going to go spy on Ken's date?"

"Because... Ken's innocent! He... Crawford might try something and -"

"Yohji... don't you think it's a little strange... your obsession with 'protecting' Ken?"

"I don't understand what you mean..."

"You don't love Ken like a brother."

"Huh?"

"Unless it's incest."

"Ew, that's sick, Schu!" [1]

"You know what I mean, Yohji... whenever someone even _touches_ him, you get all pissed off. When he smiles at someone and its not you he's smiling at, you get pissed off. Last week, when Ran and Crawford kept coming over, you spent so much time trying to keep Ran and Crawford away from Ken that I took care of him half of the time. And you're going to go spy on him now. If you were really thinking of him as a brother, you'd be thinking something like, 'Oh, look! He has a student representative asking him out on a date... The president of the class, too. Good-looking guy with manners and money asking out my buddy KenKen out on a date, I don't have to worry!' Instead, you're thinking, 'Damn Crawford... if he tries anything, I'll beat him! KenKen's mine!'"

"Eh?"

"How do I know what you're thinking? Because I was thinking the same thing."

"Eeeeh?!"

Schuldich grinned. "You know, you're not very sexy with you're jaw on the floor like that."

Yohji immediately closed his mouth. "Then... you're... in love with Ken?"

"And you."

"N-nani?"

"I'm in love with two people, so what?"

Yohji smiled. "Ne, Schu..."

"Hm?"

"Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*

Crawford and Ken were walking home from the arcade with Yohji and Schuldich trailing behind them. Ken yawned and stumbled against Crawford, who caught him immediately.

"Daijoubu?"

"Ah... h-hai!"

Ken smiled at him sheepishly.

*He reminds me of chocolate... Wonder what he tastes like...*

Ken blushed when he found Crawford staring at him. "Ano... is there something on my face?"

Crawford smiled. "Iie. I was just... watching. You're beautiful."

Ken's face turned even redder and he immediately changed the subject. "Oh, look! Let's get some ice cream!"

They entered the ice cream shop and Ken ordered a double scoop of chocolate and Crawford ordered a single scoop of vanilla.

"I thought you'd get vanilla."

"Hn?"

"You seem like the vanilla type of person."

Crawford raised an eyebrow at this comment, and Ken blushed - again. "Ah.. um... That is..."

Crawford let out a small chuckle and ruffled Ken's hair. "It's fine. I wasn't offended or anything."

Ken blushed even more and walked on. They stopped by the park to finish their ice cream. Ken blushed again. Some of the other benches were occupied by couples that were making out. Ken and Crawford ate their ice cream quietly.

"He... he's about to put his hand over Ken's!" Yohji grit his teeth and Schuldich almost burst out laughing at the wild look in Yohji's eyes. Yohji calmed down when Crawford didn't but the damage had been done; Schuldich was clutching his stomach and rolling on the ground, laughing as quietly as he could without being found out.

Crawford stood and extended his hand to Ken, who took his hand. To Ken, Yohji and Schuldich's surprise, Crawford didn't let go and only continued walking.

"Do... you mind?"

"I-ie!" Ken's red face was even redder now - if it was possible.

They finally reached the front of Ken's apartment. "Th-thanks for today, Crawford-kun... It's been great."

Crawford leaned in and gave Ken a hug. He let go and looked into Ken's eyes. "May I...?"

"H-hai..." Crawford leaned down and pressed his lips against Ken's.

Behind them, Yohji and Schuldich stood shocked. "He... he _let _Crawford kiss him!"

They stood there and watched in shock as the kiss grew deeper. "That's it, I'm stopping this stupid date."

"Wait, Yohji, think about it! Ken's gonna -"

Schuldich attempted to stop Yohji, but Yohji didn't see or hear Schuldich. He grabbed Crawford and punched him. Ken stared at Yohji, panting.

"Yohji..."

"Don't be with him, Ken! I love you more than he does!"

"Eeeeeh?!"

TBC....

[1]: "Ew, that's sick, Schu!": I had Yohji say that... but I guess I'm a sicko, ne? Too much yaoi manga with incest is bad for your spiritual growth, lol... sometimes, my interests scare myself... ^^

**Does anyone know where I can find Weiss Kreuz Gluhen episodes 1-3 (subbed) online (Not anywhere like Kazaa and such....)? If you do, could you please tell me?**

**_also... i should work on my other unfinished works... but my brain won't function... i'll read it... and my brain'll just stop working, lol. suman_**


	2. Chapter 002

_High Love_

by: schu-chan

*thoughts*

|phone conversation|

_//flashback//_

"Don't be with him, Ken! I love you more than he does!"

"Eeeeeh?!" Ken stared at the blonde who was looking down at him with pleading eyes. *Yohji... loves me???*

Then he realized what Yohji had just done. He turned away from Yohji and kneeled down next to Crawford.

"Crawford-kun, daijoubu?"

"Aah... It doesn't really hurt... too much."

"Come in and I'll make you an ice pack, ok?"

"It's all right, I'll just -"

Ken leaned forward and gently kissed the cheek that Yohji had punched. "Come in."

"H-hai."

Yohji stood there, uncertain. "Ken?"

"I don't want to see you right now, Yohji... I can't believe you hit him."

"D-datte! He was kissing you and I -"

"He wasn't just kissing me, Yohji. I was kissing him back. You had no right to disturb our date like that!"

"Datte!"

"Go, Yohji. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Yohji heard the anger in Ken's voice and got off of the steps and watched Ken help Crawford inside his home. Schuldich sighed and left the tree's side to join Yohji.

"I... I didn't mean to..."

"I know, Yohji. But... you do realize that Ken has every right to be angry, don't you? You never told him you loved him, and just when he's kissing a guy he likes, you punch the guy that he's kissing and then declare your love for Ken. He's probably confused and angry, so don't call him. Let him call you."

"Schu..."

"Come on, let's go home."

Schuldich sighed. Yohji had probably never seen Ken that angry at him before. Now he had to lug a depressed boyfriend home and figure out how to deal with their boyfriend-to-be.

~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm really sorry about that, Crawford-kun!"

"Not your fault."

Ken sighed as he began gently placed the ice pack against Crawford's face. "That must hurt... It'll form a bruise for sure..."

"It's ok. It'll give the teachers something to panic about."

Ken laughed. "You want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine. You live alone?" Ken nodded.

"Why?"

"My family lives in Kyoto."

"Like Yohji's family."

Ken nodded.

"Yohji said that... the only reason you were here was to take care of him."

Ken nodded again. "Yohji... he... needed to leave Kyoto. His family decided that that would be what was best for him... and I said that I would come here too... Because none of his family could..."

"His family couldn't? Why?"

Ken looked up at Crawford and said, "It's none of your concern."

"Ah... Was I prying too much? I apologize."

Ken shook his head. "It's all right. Here, hold this while I get some water."

"Ah."

Ken brought Crawford the glass of water and sat down on the sofa across from him. Crawford took a swig before he put it the glass down.

"Better go home. It's getting late and I'm sure you want to sleep."

"Why don't you stay over? It's late... just give your parents a call."

"Huh?"

Ken grinned. "I'll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow to apologize for Yohji's punch. Come on... There's a movie I've been wanting to rent anyways and I can't watch it by myself... I like to watch scary movies but I get scared pretty easily..."

"What is it?"

"Fear Dot Com."

Crawford nodded and Ken handed him the phone. "What should I do about clothes?"

"I have some of my 'Nii-chan's clothes... He comes to visit sometimes so I have some of his things. You guys are around the same height."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken held on tight to Crawford's arm, staring at the tv. Crawford almost snorted. What was so scary about this movie? It seemed like people with bondage fetishes might like it somewhat, though... And Ken was adorable. He sat next to Crawford, leaning slightly forward, his eyes impossibly wide as he waited for the next scary thing to happen. And when it did, Ken let out a scream and threw himself at Crawford, burying his face into his shoulder.

"I-is it over? The sc-scene..."

Crawford remained silent for a couple of seconds, pondering if he should tell Ken the truth or lie. He liked having Ken attached to him.

"It's over." Ken pulled away and gave Crawford an appreciative smile. "You see why I said that I couldn't watch it by myself?"

Crawford nodded and turned his head back to the tv screen. Ken, meanwhile, forgot about the movie for a couple seconds and watched Crawford as Crawford stared at the tv screen. *I wonder how he would look with a monocle...?* [1]

"Is there something on my face?"

Ken blushed, realizing that he'd been caught staring. "I-ie... Gomen."

Crawford smiled and turned to watch the movie. Ken stared at the tv, not seeing the movie but Crawford's smiling face.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ken... Ken, wake up."

"Nnn..."

"Come on, don't sleep on the couch. Let's get you to bed, ne?"

Ken rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled up with Crawford's help. "Craw... ford-kun?"

"Aah. You fell asleep during the movie..."

"Gomen-ne..."

"It's all right. Come on."

Crawford led Ken to his room and helped him into bed. "Where are the spare blankets?"

"Spare blankets?"

"So that I can sleep on the couch."

"You can sleep here, Crawford-kun... The bed's big enough."

Crawford felt his mouth go dry. "A-are you sure?"

He gulped.

"Hai... It'd be rude for me to make you sleep on the couch... Here, lemme scootch over... Oyasumi, Crawford-kun..."

"Oyasumi." Crawford lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the warm body next to him. Crawford almost let out a surprised yelp when Ken suddenly turned around in his sleep and threw his arms around Crawford. *K'so! He's so... soft... and warm... and... argh! Think about something else, Crawford.*

While Ken slept comfortably in Crawford's arms, Crawford found it difficult to find sleep anywhere in his schedule that night.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken woke up to the smell of pancakes. He climbed out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen. "Crawford-kun...?"

"I thought I'd make you breakfast."

Ken stared at Crawford, who was currently wearing his plain black apron over his brother's pajamas. Crawford's hair was slightly messy and his glasses were slightly fogged. Ken tried to suppress the laughter that threatened to spill forth from his lips and failed. Crawford stood there, staring at Ken.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You look cute."

"Cute?"

Ken grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

Crawford just raised an eyebrow. "Where... are your plates?"

"Let me get them. I told you I'd make you breakfast in bed, Crawford-kun."

"You were just too cute when you were sleeping and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

Ken blushed as he brought down the plates. "What do you want to drink, Crawford-kun?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken and Crawford stood side by side, doing the dishes [2]. "How's your cheek, Crawford-kun?"

"It's better. The ice pack really helped."

"That's good. After this, you want to go out and do something?"

Crawford nodded, saying, "But let's stop by my house first; I want to change."

"Of course."

Crawford grinned happily to himself. He had another date with Ken! He frowned slightly. *Will Kudou try to interrupt somehow again?*

~*~*~*~*~*

Yohji and Schuldich sat in the cafe, eating lunch and talking about their plans for Ken. Schuldich glanced out the window to see Ken holding hands with Crawford. Both of them were laughing about something.

"Schu? Schu!" Schuldich turned back to Yohji, who was giving him a LOOK. "Why're you ignoring me?"

Schuldich shook his head. "I-ie... Um... Why don't we go watch a movie, Yohji?"

"Huh? What about plans for KenKen?"

"Uh... we'll do that another time."

*Can't let him see, can't let him see can't lethimsee can'tlethimseecan'tlethimsee-*

"Hey, isn't that KenKen and Crawfish?"

"Oh, really? Come on, Yohji! I really want to see Finding Nemo!"

Yohji stared at Crawford and Ken and sighed. "Let's go watch the movie."

Schuldcih stared at Yohji. "You... you mean you're not going to make a mad dash to tackle Crawford?"

"Ken'll just get mad at me again..."

Schuldich smiled and gave Yohji a hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's ready to forgive you."

~*~*~*~*~*

|Moshi Moshi?|

|Yotan?|

|Ken!|

|I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier.|

|Iie! It's ok... I watched Finding Nemo with Schu.|

|How was it?|

|It.. it was fun. Ne, Ken?|

|Yea?|

|Are... you still mad at me?|

|A little... Yohji, why did you punch him?|

|I... I saw you two kissing and I just got so jealous and angry... I'm sorry, Ken. And the fact that I don't really like him contributed to it, I think.|

|Yotan... I want to ask you... Did you mean what you said? That... you love me?|

|Yea, Ken. I... I've loved you for a while now but I realized it that day with Schu's help.|

|You're in love with me, but what about Schu?|

|Uhm... we both love you.|

|Nani?|

|And we still love each other.|

| . . .|

|Ken, you still there?|

|I'll talk to you later, Yotan... I think I need to take a small nap...|

TBC...

[1]: If you've seen WK Gluhen, you'll kno what I'm talkin' about... I wanted to cry... I was like, "WTF?!" But then... he looked hot with a monocle only in the way Crawford could look...... does that make sense??

[2]: Newlywed couple, ne? BWAHAHAHAHAHA

_Gomen-ne... I'm a lazy bum, I kno. I was gonna make it longer but then I realized that I should get started on Ranner's birthday present... I suck ass at one-shots more than long stories *sigh*_

_And thanks for all the reviews, minna! Arigatou, Garner-san, Jenny-san, Pierrot-san, Whisper Reilman-san, Laguna-chan, Sailor Fortune-san, Misura-san, Anna Hibiki-san, Ran Mouri-san._

_Review onegai!_


	3. Chapter 003

_High Love_

by: schu-chan

*thoughts*

|phone conversation|

_//flashback//_

Ken stared up at the ceiling and sighed. _//_We both love you.//

*What's he trying to do? I... He...* Ken let out a frustrated growl before he got off of the bed and quickly grabbed his soccer ball before he headed outside.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken sat there, staring at the ball. A child came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ken 'nii-chan! Let's play!"

Ken looked up and smiled at the child. "Hai."

~*~*~*~*~*

"KEN 'NII-CHAN!!" Ran turned when he heard the name that belonged to 'his' beloved brunette. He was surprised to see Ken on the grass, surrounded by a bunch of worried children. He hurried over.

"What's wrong?"

"'Nii-chan wasn't paying attention and he got hit by the ball!" Ran picked up the limp body and told the children not to worry and hurried away.

"Ne, Minoru?"

"Hm?"

"We don't know who that was... We gave Ken 'nii-chan to a stranger?"

". . ."

"He'll be okay... it's Ken 'nii-chan, after all."

". . ."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken groaned as he came into consciousness. "Who the hell hit me?!"

"You were playing with your kids and apparently, you got hit by a ball."

"Ara? Ran?"

Ken rubbed his eyes and tried to focus his vision. When his vision finally managed to train onto something, it was on a katana. Ken's eyes widened slightly and he laughed nervously.

"I-is that real?"

Ran nodded.

Ken sat there in the bed, staring down at his hands. "Ano... thanks for helping me out."

"It's all right."

"So... uhm... I guess I'll go. I don't want to be a bother..."

"It's all right, you can stay."

Ken sat silently, wondering if Ran felt as uncomfortable as he did. *Probably not... he looks like nothing phases him...*

When Ran continued to just stand there and watch him silently, Ken began to fidget. "Is something wrong?"

"A-ano... could you... uhm... not stare at me?"

"Oh, does it make you uncomfortable?" Ken nodded, blushing.

"Gomen." With that, Ran looked away. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, I have the tea."

"Come in."

The man that had been driving when Ken had punched Ran entered with a tray that had two cups of tea. Ken accepted the cup that was offered to him, thanking the man.

Ken and Ran drank their tea in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*

Yohji, Schuldich and Crawford were sitting in front of Ken's apartment when Ran walked Ken home. "Guys, what're you doing here?"

Yohji sighed in relief. "We were worried when Minoru-chan called and said that a strange man had taken you from the field."

Ran raised an eyebrow. *Strange man...?*

Ken grinned, saying, "Naw, it was just Ran-kun."

*_Just_ Ran-kun?* Ran scowled slightly.

Ken opened his door and entered. "You guys wanna come in and hang out?"

Everyone nodded and came in. Ken went to his room to change, motioning for Yohji and Schuldich to follow. Crawford and Ran were left alone to glare at each other.

"Are you guys serious? I mean... Yohji, I've known you for years, we're like brothers... And Schuldich, you seem to be totally in love with Yohji. Actually, the both of you seem totally in love with each other.."

Yohji reached forward and pulled Ken into his arms, hugging him. "We love you, Ken... please, believe that."

The door opened. "Hey, Ken, can I have a - oh. Sorry. I'll, uh... I'll just go back to the living room."

Ken looked up and gave Crawford a small smile before he pulled away from Yohji. "I'm sorry, Yotan... But..."

"But...?"

"I can't see you as a boyfriend."

"It's not because of the incident, then?"

Ken shook his head. "Yohji, I came here with you when I didn't know anyone, because I loved you; you're like my irresponsible and overprotective older brother. I... I worked to get you through it. It wasn't your fault, Yohji, so why would it be because of it?"

Yohji nodded and gave Ken a hug before he turned to leave. Ken gave Schuldich a smile. "Schu... I've seen you more as a brother-in-law and a friend than a boyfriend, so you're in the same boat as Yohji. Gomen-ne."

Schuldich smiled. "I thought so. No worries here."

Ken gave Schuldich a grin before he left the room. *God... I thought that my heart was going to beat out of my chest!*

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. He pulled out the container that held the water and began to pour some water into the cup before he sighed and put the cup down. He drank straight from the container, taking huge gulps of water to try to calm himself down. Water dribbled out the side of his mouth, trailing down his neck. He put the container down hard, wiping his mouth with the side of his hand.

"Ken, daijoubu?" Ken turned and smiled at Crawford. "I'm fine, Crawford-kun."

"Call me Brad, ne?" Ken nodded, giving Crawford another smile.

~*~*~*~*~*

_one week later..._

Ken sat in the cafeteria, blushing. He knew most of the cafeteria had their eyes on the table he sat at. Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford and Ran were currently sitting with him - just like they had been for the past week. But it seemed as though Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford and Ran had formed some kind of alliance and that morning, all four of them had confessed to him at the same time IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL.

Ken had more or less wanted to beat the crap out of all of them but had refrained himself. He'd just turned around and run away from them. Instead of going to class, he'd hidden in the soccer team's locker room. He'd gotten hungry, which was the only reason he'd come out. He'd tried to grab some food and run but had been caught by Yohji and Schuldich.

"You guys, what are you thinking?! Announcing it in front of the entire school like that! Do you think any of the administration or faculty will go for it or even just leave it alone?! I mean -"

"Yo, Ken-kun, choose a good guy, ne?" Ken looked up, about to bite off the head of the person who said it.

"P-principal!" The man smiled at him before going on to see if there was anything good to eat at the cafeteria that day.

"You were saying, Ken?"

Ken groaned and buried his head in his arms. He suddenly looked up and glared at Ran. "And Ran-kun, I thought that you weren't the type that was much for public displays of affection!"

Ran gave him a soft smile and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not, usually, but I have to let people know you're mine, don't I?"

Ken let out another groan before he jumped off of the bench and ran.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken accepted the tissue that his soccer captain handed him. "I'm only a second year in high school, Captain! I can't deal with this kind of stuff! I mean... Yohji and Schuldich are like family, Crawford-kun and Ran-kun are completely different from how they usually are! And then they went and let the WHOLE school know about it!"

The captain laughed and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Ken. We have practice - it'll take your mind off it of everything for a while."

Ken followed his captain out onto the field.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken yawned and gave his captain a lazy smile. Practice had ended thirty minutes ago and Ken had just finished showering and was currently lying down on a bench with his head in his team captain's lap, talking.

"Ken, I... I think you should get your head off of my lap."

"Why? It's more comfortable than the bench."

"Because I would like to remain alive. Look."

"Ara?" Ken sat up and looked to where the third year was pointing. He sweatdropped when he saw all four of his suitors glaring at them both from the other side of the field. He suddenly felt a surge of anger and he turned and threw his arms around his captain. He looked up into the surprised green eyes of the sempai he'd looked up to for years and whispered a soft sorry before he covered the sempai's lips with his own.

All four of the teens that had declared their love for him stood there, in shock.

*Ken's kissing me! Dear God! He's like a little brother to... hey, he's done this before.*

When Ken pulled away, he whispered, "Gomen. But they pissed me off and - mmph!"

Ken's eyes widened when his sempai pulled him in for another kiss.

"Th-they're making out in the middle of the field where anyone could see! Do any of you think that it's weird? I mean, it's Ken, guys."

"Yea..."

Ken gave his team captain a smile before he kissed his cheek. "And I always thought that you were more in love with soccer than I was. Guess I was wrong, ne?"

The team captain gave him a scowl before he flashed him a small smile and left the field. "Ken, you're interested in _him_?"

Ken nodded. He gave them all a glare and said in an angered voice, "So don't bother me."

The four suitors sighed. They'd pissed Ken off... now what?

TBC...

dear god. this chappie SUCKS. like REALLY sucks, doesn't it? i don't update in god knos how long and this is what i turn out... *groan* gomen-ne. anyways... 

**_next chapter_**: what will they do to get back into Ken's good graces? and how will they "steal" him back from the "evil" soccer team captain?

oh and thanks for the reviews, minna!


End file.
